reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Apprentice Mage Tina
Faction: Magic Attack: 1590 - 3650 (1-1) Defense: 1420 - 3260 (1-1) Cost: 6 Ability: Fetching Smile Um...I know this is sudden, but I want to be a great wizard someday. I want to help my family and my friends! So please take me along, okay? I promise I'll do my very best! Apprentice Mage Tina+'' '' Attack: 1720 - 4710 (2-3) Defense: 1520 - 4162 (2-3) Cost: 6 Ability: Fetching Smile Um...I know this is sudden, but I want to be a great wizard someday. I want to help my family and my friends! So please take me along, okay? I promise I'll do my very best! Apprentice Mage Tina++ Attack: 1860 - 5262 (4-7) Defense: 1620 - 4582 (4-7) Cost: 6 Ability: Fetching Smile Um...I know this is sudden, but I want to be a great wizard someday. I want to help my family and my friends! So please take me along, okay? I promise i'll do my very best! Acolyte Mage Tina'' '' Attack: 1990 - 5531 (4-5), 5702 (8-15) Defense: 1720 - 4775 (4-5), 4916 (8-15) Cost: 6 Ability: Weapon Bless Look! Look at what I can do with my magic! Oh, I knew all along I had talent for this! Why, I could probably handle this war all by myself! ...Oh, don't look at me like that! I'm only kidding! Acolyte Mage Tina+'' '' Attack: 2120 - 6120 (16-31) Defense: 1810 - 5233 (16-31) Cost: 6 Ability: Weapon Bless Look! Look at what I can do with my magic! Oh, I knew all along I had talent for this! Why, I could probably handle this war all by myself! ...Oh, don't look at me like that! I'm only kidding! Acolyte Mage Tina++'' '' Attack: 2260 - 6534 (32-63) Defense: 1910 - 5547 (32-63) Cost: 6 Ability: Weapon Bless Look! Look at what I can do with my magic! Oh, I knew all along I had talent for this! Why, I could probably handle this war all by myself! ...Oh, don't look at me like that! I'm only kidding! Corrupted Mage Tina'' '' Attack: 2390 - 6957 (64-127) Defense: 2010 - 5849 (64-127) Cost: 6 Ability: Hateful Justice No...! I can't control my power...! I...I'm going to hurt people like this! This...this wasn't the power I strove so hard to obtain! Please! Help me...! Corrupted Mage Tina+'' '' Attack: 2530 - 7371 (128-255) Defense: 2110 - 6160 (128-255) Cost: 6 Ability: Hateful Justice No...! I can't control my power...! I...I'm going to hurt people like this! This...this wasn't the power I strove so hard to obtain! Please! Help me...! Corrupted Mage Tina++'' '' Attack: 2660 - ????? (256-511) *7810±50* Defense: 2210 - ????? (256-511) Cost: 6 Ability: Hateful Justice No...! I can't control my power...! I...I'm going to hurt people like this! This...this wasn't the power I strove so hard to obtain! Please! Help me...! Enlightened Mage Tina'' '' Attack: 2790 - ????? (512-1023) *8210±50* Defense: 2310 - ????? (512-1023) Cost: 8 Ability: Defensive Stance This light... It's so warm and beautiful. I'm sorry I was so mean to you... I let my power swallow me. I swear I'll make this up to you...so is it okay if I join you? Enlightened Mage Tina+'' '' Attack: 2930 - ????? (1024-2047) *8620±50* Defense: 2410 - ????? (1024-2047) Cost: 8 Ability: Defensive Stance This light... It's so warm and beautiful. I'm sorry I was so mean to you... I let my power swallow me. I swear I'll make this up to you...so is it okay if I join you? Enlightened Mage Tina++'' '' Attack: 3060 - ????? (2048-4095) *9020±50* Defense: 2500 - ????? (2048-4095) Cost: 8 Ability: Defensive Stance This light... It's so warm and beautiful. I'm sorry I was so mean to you... I let my power swallow me. I swear I'll make this up to you...so is it okay if I join you? Balanced Mage Tina Attack: 3190 - ????? (4096-8191)'' '*9420±50* Defense: 2600 - ????? (4096-8191) Cost: 10 Ability: Divine Aura ''Now I understand. The most important thing in magic isn't power... It's in how you control your own heart. All I need to worry about is protecting those I hold dear. I couldn't have made it this far without you! Balanced Mage Tina+'' '' Attack: 3460 - 8854 (13-25) - ????? (8192-16383) *10020±50* Defense: 2800 - 7254 (13-25) - ????? (8192-16383) Cost: 10 Ability: Divine Aura Now I understand. The most important thing in magic isn't power... It's in how you control your own heart. All I need to worry about is protecting those I hold dear. I couldn't have made it this far without you! (Attack power in * * are predicted based on calculations by Death. The formula used is [(card max attack/5+attack of next card)/0.53].) (0.53 is the percentage obtained by taking the previous card in place of the current card and the current card in place of the next card then devided by the current cards max attack; so far the percentage increase seems to be converging to .53, but there may be a change in that ratio with any of the yet to be completed evolutions.) (But he could be wrong so find out!) Stats Availability Released: 11/15/2012 (game release) Apprentice Mage Tina has been in the game since release, as a reward for recruiting people to join the game (referral reward). Other Info Note: Although the Mage Tina's skill can change once it has been evolved, for the purposes of leveling up it's skill or using it to level up a different card's skill, it is treated as having it's base Fetching Smile skill. For example if you have evolved it to Corrupted Mage Tina having the Hateful Justice skill it can not be used to level up the Manipulator skill level. On May 28, 2013, the issue was resolved so you can now use Balanced Mage Tina as a Divine Aura feeder card or a feeder for any of the intermediate skills. Category:Rare Category:Magic Category:Genesis Category:Fetching Smile Category:Weapon Bless Category:Hateful Justice Category:Defensive Stance Category:Divine Aura Category:All Cards